1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electric bicycle and a control method thereof, which are capable of preventing sudden start.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electric bicycles include a motor to rotate wheels and a battery to supply electric power to the motor. Such an electric bicycle travels in accordance with rotation of the wheels by the motor.
In such an electric bicycle, when the user rotates an acceleration means disposed on a handle, namely, a throttle, to rotate the motor, the wheels are rotated in accordance with rotation of the motor, thereby causing the bicycle to travel forward.
Upon starting the electric bicycle through operation of the throttle, sudden start may occur. That is, the electric bicycle may start suddenly and very quickly.
Such sudden start may degrade ride sensation. To this end, a safety measure to prevent sudden start has recently been required.